leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Annie/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Skórki= | 10:Cena = | 10:Data = 2016-03-24 | 10:Niedostępna = * | 11:Skórka = Supergalaktyczna Annie | 11:Obraz = | 11:SID = 11 | 11:Opis = | 11:Cena = 1350 | 11:Data = 2017-10-17 | 11:Niedostępna = | 12:Skórka = Rocznicowa Annie | 12:Obraz = | 12:SID = 12 | 12:Opis = | 12:Cena = | 12:Data = 2019-10-27 | 12:Niedostępna = * }} |-| Wygląd w grze= Annie Screenshots.jpg|Aktualizacja wizualna Annie Annie Skins Screenshots.jpg|Aktualizacja wizualna skórek Annie Annie Panda Screenshot.jpg|Annie Panda Annie Sweetheart Screenshots.jpg|Kochana Annie Ciekawostki *Została zaprojektowana przez Ezreala i Guinsoo z drobną pomocą Zileasa. *Dziewczyna producenta Riot ma na imię Annie oraz posiada misia, który nazywa się . * jest jednym z sześciu pierwszych zaprojektowanych bohaterów; pozostała piątka to: , , , i . *Prawdopodobnie została stworzona na bazie Frederici Tenjuin z mangi Psyren, która ma 11 lat, posiada umiejętności piroklastyczne i jest ubrana w kostium misia. *Jest pierwszą bohaterką posiadającą jedenaście skórek, wliczając w to podstawowy portret. To czyni ją bohaterem z największą ilością skinów wraz z . Zaraz po nich najwięcej posiadają , , i . *Nazwisko – Hastur jest odniesieniem do Wielkiego Starego Hastura z Cthulhu Mythos. * jest drugą postacią, której ikony umiejętności zostały zmienione razem z Wizualną Aktualizacją. ** Pierwszą postacią była . *Przywoływaniec – – jest dotychczas umiejętnością z największym wskaźnikiem mocy umiejętności (maksymalnie 980% AP). *Jest pierwszą postacią opartą na tematyce ognia, drugi jest . *Podczas aktualizacji graficznej (VU) w styczniu 2013 roku, otrzymał unikalny wygląd na każdej ze skórek. Cytaty *Żart może być oparty na Ralphie Wiggum i jego nonsensownym sposobie wypowiedzi z Simpsonów. *Cytat : "Policzmy do pięciu." jest odniesieniem do jej pasywu, , który zbiera cztery ładunki, po czym ogłusza przeciwnika przy użyciu kolejnej umiejętności. Co pięć użytych zdolności dostaje możliwość nałożenia ogłuszenia na wrogów, co tłumaczy jej odliczanie. *Dzieli kwestię: "Tędy." z , , i . *Cytat ► '' „Nigdy nie bawię się zapałkami.” może być odniesieniem do baśni Dziewczynka z zapałkami.'' *Cytat w angielskim kliencie: "Beaten by a little girl... ha!" („Pokonała cię mała dziewczynka, ha!”) jest prawdopodobnie odniesieniem do Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, gdzie po pokonaniu Draculi, Maria (12-letnia dziewczynka) wypowie te same słowa. *Wiele jej cytatów są nawiązaniami do dziecięcych wierszyków, piosenek lub kreskówek. **Między innymi prowokacja: "Raz, dwa, trzy, płoniesz ty!". Skórki * **Jest jedną z czterech skórek z pakietu Edycji Kolekcjonerskiej (inne to: , i ). **Jej przeróbka została oparta na chińskim portrecie. **Jest jedyną skórką z Edycji Kolekcjonerskiej, która wciąż jest publicznie dostępna. **Z okazji Wizualnej Aktualizacji, skórka była tymczasowo dostępna do kupienia za . **Dzieli temat z . * **Jest nawiązaniem do bajki o Czerwonym Kapturku. **Dzieli temat z . * **Jest nawiązaniem do bajki Alicja w Krainie Czarów. Jest ubrana jak Alicja, podczas gry pełni rolę Białego Królika. **Ze względu na dużą zmianę w wyglądzie , została zaklasyfikowana jako Legendarna. **Był odpowiedzią na prośby graczy o zmianę wyglądu Tibbersa (przed aktualizacją wizualną na początku 2013 roku wyglądał jednakowo na wszystkich wydanych wówczas skórkach). **Dzieli temat z . * **Dzieli temat z . * **Początkowo miała blond włosy. **W chińskiej wersji, bohaterka tworzy krąg magii, który może nawiązywać do mangi Fairy Tail. * **Prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do lalki Annabelle. **Jest to jedyna skórka, na której nie trzyma misia. Zamiast niego ma lalkę ze swoją podobizną. * **Jest nawiązaniem do filmu Narzeczona Frankensteina. * **Dzieli temat z . **Wygląd przypomina Króla Panda z gry Sly Cooper, ''który używał ognistego kung-fu (nazywanego flame-fu) oraz fajerwerek podczas walki. **Co ciekawe, Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time został wydany w dniu 4. lutego w Północnej Ameryce, co było największą nowością gry Sly od ośmiu lat, a została wydana 8. lutego lutego, zaledwie cztery dni po tak długo wyczekiwane grze. **Projektantem wizualnych efektów na ekranie logowania był Anthony Possobon * **Powstała z okazji Walentynek w 2015 roku. **Nawiązuje do Shirley Temple – najsłynniejszej amerykańskiej aktorki dziecięcej. **Wygląd wydaje się nawiązywać do serialu ''Troskliwe misie. ***To jedyna skórka, w którym niedźwiedź nie pokazuje pazurów i kłów. **Na obrazku można zobaczyć posąg . **Dzieli temat z . * **Skórkę można otrzymać jedynie poprzez uzyskanie Rzadkich Klejnotów zdobywanych w skrzyniach z Warsztatu Hextech. ***Razem ze i są unikalnymi skórkami, które można otrzymać jedynie poprzez Warsztat Hextech. **W tle jej portretu można zobaczyć ulice Zaun. **Wyglądem przypomina nieco styl . **Dzieli ten temat z , , , i . * ** Dzieli temat z Nidalee, Rumblem, Shyvaną, Kindred i Elise. cs:Annie/Galerie de:Annie/Skins & Trivia en:Annie/Skins es:Annie/SkinsTrivia fr:Annie/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Annie/SkinsTrivia sk:Annie/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów